


Asking for It

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: I had the thought on the way to work today, “How would Dean, Sam and Castiel ask for some loving?”  Although, let’s be honest, a simple, “Wanna fuck?” would work for me.  This is what my fevered little brain came up with.





	Asking for It

**Dean:**

It’s never been a secret that Dean can be ready at a moment’s notice. Be it to fight or to fuck. One of his favorites is to have you first thing in the morning. It takes a little patience on his part but it’s worth it in the end. Every time.

The best situation begins with him waking up first. You snuggled up behind him, your arm draped over his waist. You tend to get cold during the night so it is normal to have him wake with you draped over him in some way. 

He listens to your steady breathing, reveling in the feel of your body. Then he focuses on himself; cozy, loved, and hard. 

Slowly, he’ll slide his hand down, cupping himself gently. A slight grunt escaping him as his cock responds. Your hand on his hip slides forward, now dangling just near his erection. He pulls himself out, slowly pushing his dick through his fist. Only a couple of passes before your hand gently closes around his wrist. 

“What’cha doin?” You murmur sleepily, kissing the back of one perfectly freckled shoulder. Knowing full well what your lover was just doing. 

“Nothin,” he teases, rolling his head back to glance at you. His green eyes mischievous and hungry. It’s a beautiful and glittering green combination. 

“Hmm, you slide your hand forward and beneath his to wrap your hand around him. His head drops back to the pillow with a moan. “Doesn’t feel like nothing.” You stroke once, smiling as his hips immediately move along with you. “In fact, it feels like quite a big deal.” You decide to stroke more than just his cock this morning. 

He shudders, “I can’t help it.” He says softly, covering your hand with his and tightening your grip. “I wake up and I want you.”

You kiss the back of his shoulder again, then release him and shift onto your back, “Well then roll over and show me.”

**Sam:**

Sam tries not to be too needy too often. But if he was being fair, since you’d become lovers, his appetite rivaled Dean’s. You’d gone to bed just as Sam was heading for the shower. He’d kind of hoped that you’d join him but you said you’d meet him in your room. 

He’d slid into bed behind you, embracing you from behind and rested his lips on your neck in a soft kiss. Then he waited for your reaction. So far you’d never turned him away. He was blissfully unaware that there wasn’t a force in ANY universe that would make you throw Sam Winchester out of your bed. Except maybe to fuck him on the floor. 

Tonight, you were more than ready to give the younger Winchester some attention. You pressed back against him, wiggling against his swelling member. He let out a content sigh and ran his hand under the blanket along your bare thigh and up over your bare hip.

He stopped and you heard a sharp intake of breath. “Bare?”

“Bare.” You answered. Answering with a sharp breath of your own as his hand quickly wandered between your thighs, his long fingers slipping between your folds. “Sam,” you moaned. 

Using his arm, he rolled you onto your back, while crawling over you to take his place between your thighs. When the covers fell away, he was treated to the sight of your completely naked form. Immediately he dipped his head down to suck a nipple into his mouth while you arched into him. Leaning over, he reached towards the nightstand and the condoms you kept there. 

“No,” you breathed. 

He paused, confused. 

“Bare.” You whispered. 

**Castiel:**

You had only been with the angel a few times. The relationship was still so new and strained with the hunts and ends of the world, being alone was rare. 

But tonight, you finally were. You were on the couch, your back against his chest as you dozed. The bunker was quiet, the brothers out on a grocery and mail run. You were relaxed and safe. 

You felt him shift. In typical Castiel fashion, he was fully clothed. Trenchcoat and all. “You need me to move?” You moved to sit forward when his arm snaked around your waist, keeping you put. 

“No,” his gruff voice stilled you. “You don’t have to.”

You had, however, been together enough for her to recognize something in his tone. “Are you okay?” You felt him nod. Then you felt his lips at the nape of your neck. The arm around your waist tightened and his hand splayed over your stomach. You purred, fairly certain you could feel him swelling. Heat began to spread from your core. 

A soft touch of his tongue on skin had you turning to meet his lips in a lazy kiss. When you parted, he sighed, his blue eyes darting over your face. “We haven’t been alone in some time have we?”

“No,” you shook her head. While leaning in for another kiss, his hand slid south as his other hand trailed up over your chest to loosely grip your throat. You couldn’t help but gasp as his hand tightly cupped your mound. Hips jerking against him as your whole being responded. 

“You have something that I want.” He growled. 

“Unh,” escaped your lips before he claimed them again. Demanding Cas always got you going. You let your legs fall open, the angel pressing the heel of his palm down, just barely stimulating your clit. “Cas,” you mewed. 

His hand slid back under your shirt, hot on your stomach. His fingers teased for a moment before popping the button of your jeans. He paused, “Tell me.”

The anticipation of the magic Castiel could do with those fingers had you almost quivering with want, “You can have it.”

Another growl was your only answer as he sat forward, clutching your throat and using his grace to spread your channel wide. You moaned loud at the slick coolness of the intrusion as he began circling your clit with his finger. 

You reached back, your fingers plunged into his thick hair. “Is this what you want?”

“For starters, yes.” he replied.

“For…” your voice faded into a pleasured moan as he allowed his grace to penetrate again.

“I want you to come,” he whispered, “and then I want you to come again.”


End file.
